Moja
The Moja is a species of creatures in LocoRoco. It is one of the main enemies in both games. It is easily distinguished by its black hair and color. The Moja are capable of hovering flight, which they always use, and will swoop down to attack the LocoRoco controlled by the player. LocoRoco will shout "Moja! Moja!" (in Priffy's case, she shouts "Poison! Poison!") when it is spotted. The Moja never changes color, and is the only enemy that is able to increase its size during the course of the game. The larger its size, the more points it will yield when a LocoRoco eats it. Attacking the Mojas Koja '- Just dip your LocoRoco on water to take the clinging Kojas out. '''Moja '- Jump against it or over it with great force to beat it. '''Oja - First give it a hit to stun it; when stunned, give it another hit to damage it. Do this three times. Ojaja - Do the same as beating Oja but this time do this five times. In LocoRoco Midnight Carnival, you must be in Boing to stun it. Being not in Boing will just merely touch the Ojaja, even when flicking the stage. Mojallah - Two methods can be used. *Give it a hit to stun it, then give it another to finish. *Hang on its tail and press L+R buttons repeatedly to remove it and beat Mojallah. Ojallah - Since there are three BuiBui piloting it, take them out first. To take out one BuiBui you need to give Ojallah three hits, for a total of five hits for all of the BuiBui. Then either do these: *Give another two hits to take it out, :OR *Hang on its large tail and press L+R buttons repeatedly to remove it and defeat Ojallah once and for all. Ojallah will yield a tremendous amount of points, and/or will rarely drop his tail for use in the MuiMui House. Mojaja - In LocoRoco Midnight Carnival, since this Moja is an agile one, be sure to stay on or near the ground for easy hitting using Boing! Or better fade your Boing! to beat it cleanly. Music The Moja only sing one song which is their theme song 'Moja Song'. They have different versions of this song: *Single version (played when a Moja appears on screen in the stages of LocoRoco 2) *Multiple (choral) version (played during the Bonmucho battle and in the 'Moja Dance Party' video) *BuiBui version With Mojas singing in the background. (sung by the BuiBui and played during the Mutated Bonmucho Battle. Also sung in last boss of BuiBui Fort 2 in Midnight Carnival). The Moja sing along to the break part of the song. *Majoliné version and more advanced version that the Mojas do. (Sung by Majoline and played during the 2nd part of 3 parts of the Majoline battle). The Moja sing the intro part and sing 'Moja' and 'OOM-OOM-Shett-Te' in the background along when they sing 'Moja' in the background. It's hard to hear. Trivia *The LocoRoco's jump will be lowered when a Koja clings to it, regardless of cheat codes that modify/speed up the LocoRoco's jump. *The BuiBui riding on Ojallah will throw some spikes or bombs, be careful when defeating this. **The side BuiBui piloting Ojallah throws a box and a Moja replica pops out attached to a spring like a jack-in-the-box, and if you are hit your LocoRoco will cry in pain and impair your jump. The middle BuiBui will throw bombs, and if you are hit, you have 5 seconds to gather it otherwise you will lose LocoRocos. Be careful as this is the last of the three BuiBui who will topple down. *In LocoRoco and LocoRoco 2, hitting a species of Moja before a LocoRoco being swallowed will spit it out alive. However in Midnight Carnival it will spit out a falling (fading) LocoRoco, so gather quickly. *Giant Mojas (Oja/Ojaja) devour up to 5 LocoRoco in LocoRoco 2; in Midnight Carnival, they only eat one regardless of LocoRoco size. *In LocoRoco 2, the Moja song will play each time there is any species of Moja around a radius of LocoRoco. This was not the case for LocoRoco, LocoRoco Cocoreccho! and LocoRoco Midnight Carnival. Gallery Koja1.jpg|Koja Moja.jpg|Standard Moja Ojaja.jpg|Ojaja Category:LocoRoco 2 enemies Category:LocoRoco Enemies